


Purgatory Under Siege

by Namaenai



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bulshar is a crime lord, Canon-adjacent, F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namaenai/pseuds/Namaenai
Summary: Wynonna is called back to Purgatory because Willa has returned. She finds a city under siege by the increasingly powerful Revenants gang and the people she cares most about are caught in the middle.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Purgatory Under Siege

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [City Under Siege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989294) by [Namaenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namaenai/pseuds/Namaenai). 



> This is my first venture into Wynonna Earp fan fic. It was inspired by/an adaptation of a story I wrote during the 1992 LA Riots (I was just a brilliant toddler at the time), which I also posted. This weird world we are now living in reminded me of that story and I realized the main character was not unlike Wynonna. So I ran with the idea... 
> 
> Thanks to New54321 and EarperKate for the feedback as I was working on this adaptation. I also want to thank all the Earpers, especially the fan fic writers, who helped reignite my creative fires (more in the end notes).

An eerie silence surrounded the lone car as it sped along the highway. The silence felt as thick as the smoke that hung in the air obscuring the early morning sun. The driver put her foot heavily on the accelerator, kicking up a cloud of dust as the rental car quickly picked up speed. 

The raven-haired driver turned off the highway and onto the main road. The streets were almost deserted, few people daring to venture outdoors. Most people were too afraid to leave the presumed safety and comfort of their homes. It was nearing dusk as she passed the “Welcome to Purgatory” sign. Her mind drifted back to the reason she was returning to the ravaged city.

***

Wynonna sat in her hotel’s breakfast room enjoying the free coffee and donuts they offered for breakfast, as had become her morning ritual. The local news show on the small television in the corner was interrupted by a news flash about a warehouse explosion in the Ghost River Triangle.

“Fuck,” she muttered to herself. “What did you do now, Lucado?” Jeannie Lucado was a government agent with a stick up her ass and, worse, no respect for Purgatory or its people, including those Wynonna held most dear. She missed her people and her home, but she certainly didn’t miss Lucado.

Wynonna quickly refilled her coffee, grabbed another donut (and one more, just in case) and headed back to her room. Once there, she pulled out her laptop and started looking for more information. Finally, a “breaking news” alert from the _Purgatory Tribune_ popped up on her phone and Wynonna pulled up the breaking story.

> “A warehouse on the outskirts of Purgatory, rumored to be a drug lab controlled by local gang, the Revenants, has exploded. The cause of the explosion remains unknown, but anonymous witness reports indicate it was a botched raid conducted by the Black Badge Division.
> 
> “The explosion follows weeks of escalating tensions after BBD’s arrest of the Revenants’ leader, Robert Svane on charges including drug manufacturing, drug and weapons trafficking, racketeering and criminal conspiracy as well as a host of smaller crimes. Svane, also known as Bobo Del Rey, was released on bail soon after his arrest and has not been seen outside the Purgatory Trailer Park since his release. Renowned defense attorney Constance Clootie, who represented Svane before Judge Cryderman, continues to deny he had any involvement in what she calls ‘trumped up’ charges.
> 
> “An uptick in property crimes throughout the Ghost River Triangle followed Svane’s arrest, prompting Purgatory and other jurisdictions in the Ghost River Triangle to issue stay-at-home orders. Local residents were advised to shelter in place unless they needed to venture out for work or for deemed essential.
> 
> “After the explosion, the following advisory was released by authorities:
>
>> Rioting, looting, and vandalism have broken out around Purgatory and there are reports of gunfire. Witnesses have reported skirmishes between BBD and the Revenants. Ghost River Triangle authorities remind residents to shelter in place and a strict dusk-to-dawn curfew is now in place. Travel after dark is restricted.
> 
> “This is a developing story.” 

Wynonna tried to puzzle out how things had gotten to this point. The Revenants had been in Purgatory for as long as she could remember. They were little more than a group of outcasts and delinquents who had found each other in the trailer park on the outskirts of town and who rarely committed any crime more serious than petty theft or vandalism. Over the last year, their footprint had expanded throughout the Ghost River Triangle as new members joined from outside Purgatory. Someone was providing money, weapons, and manpower and the added support emboldened them.

Xavier Dolls had recruited her to join BBD’s cross-border task force in Purgatory. Dolls “borrowed” (“more like commandeered,” the former sheriff, Randy Nedley, frequently complained) space in the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department offices and started building a local team. He recruited Wynonna and John Henry Holliday — “Doc” to most people — because they both had a history with the Revenants. 

Wynonna’s sister was the next to join, then their lab tech, Jeremy, who had become like a brother to Wynonna and Waverly in his time with the team. Waverly and Jeremy were the ones to figure out that a shadowy crime lord, known only as Bulshar, was using the Revenants to manufacture and traffic a new and particularly potent drug. That prompted BBD to send additional resources to the Ghost River Triangle.

The fighting escalated after BBD started exerting more local control. At first, it was just minor skirmishes between BBD and the Revenants, usually in the Big City where the Revenants were more active. But when Bobo was arrested it became apparent how much control he exercised over the Revenants in Purgatory and how much he had done to keep the local terror to a minimum. Wynonna realized that, for all his faults, he was born and raised in Purgatory and he had no desire to let outsiders overrun it. Although Clootie quickly got him released from jail, a group of newer Revenants with no loyalty to Bobo took advantage of the brief power vacuum and began their own band of mayhem. Bobo was trying to regain control, but BBD’s repeated raids on the trailer park, at Lucado’s insistence, had made it difficult and there was dissension within the gang. 

Wynonna was still smarting over Lucado sending her to Montana three weeks ago, ostensibly to determine if the Revenants had a presence there. Bullshit. Missoula is a sleepy college town in the Northern Rockies and the only reason the Revenants might have for going to that region would be to enjoy the outdoors and the local craft breweries. Wynonna certainly didn’t mind that she found a few within walking distance of her hotel. What she could not find was any evidence that Bulshar or the Revenants had a presence there. It was obvious to anyone paying attention that Lucado just wanted to get her out of the way after the women had butted heads on more than one occasion. Worse still, the Purgatory team was under strict confidentiality and even Waverly was afraid to tell her much about what was going on. 

Her phone rang, drawing Wynonna from her thoughts. 

She saw her younger sister’s photo and name on the screen, debating whether to answer. The ringing stopped and then started again. And again. She sighed and finally answered, “what’s up baby girl?”

“Nonna,” an unsteady voice said from the other end of the phone. “You need to come back. It’s Willa. She’s in trouble.” Her older sister had left years ago, after their father had been killed, to “seek peace” on a commune that was well off the grid in the mountains of Western Canada. _More like a cult_ , Wynonna thought. They hadn’t heard from her since she left. 

“Calm down baby girl. What happened?”

“Bobo. She came back and she’s mixed up with Bobo and the Revenants again. I saw them at Shorty’s a couple weeks ago. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. But I think she’s in trouble.” For reasons Wynonna never understood, her older sister had been involved with Bobo in her teens. But that was only until their father, the sheriff at the time, was killed by some Revenants. It was that connection that drove her to leave.

“I’m not sure if I can get through. The news is saying there are roadblocks. And even if I could, Lucado would just send me off again.” 

“Lucado’s dead.” There was an edge to the normally cheery girl’s voice. Relief? Spite? Schadenfreude? Whatever it was, it was something not very Waverly. Lucado had essentially wrested control of the city’s law enforcement from the sheriff’s department. Waverly’s girlfriend Nicole, the current Sheriff and an unofficial member of their team, did not take well to Lucado relegating her to the sidelines. It had even caused some tension between Waverly and Nicole for a while. But those two could never stay angry at each other very long and they quickly redirected their ire toward Lucado, where it rightly belonged. In the meantime, Nicole and the sheriff’s department had been left to do damage control with residents upset at being stuck in the middle of something they wanted no part of. No one in Purgatory particularly cared for Lucado.

“Damn. When did that happen?”

“She was killed in the warehouse raid – is it on the news there?”

“Yeah. I was just reading about it. The rest of the team…” she began, worry evident in her voice.

“They’re fine. Most of us were sidelined, as usual.” There was that tone again. “Doc and Dolls are a little banged up, but nothing serious.”

Wynonna breathed a sigh of relief for her friends — her family, she corrected. 

“So can you come back? Lucado’s gone. And Willa is…”

“Yeah baby girl. I’ll be there as soon as I can. It might take me a couple days if the direct routes are still blocked.” Wynonna was proud of her sister. She tried to keep her off the team for her own safety but the assistance her younger sister had provided as the team’s research analyst had been invaluable. No one in town knew more about the Revenants’ past than Waverly, who had made it her personal obsession to understand the group after their father’s death.

She hung up and began throwing her few belongings into her duffel bag. She pulled her Buntline Special out of the hotel safe, loaded it and holstered it. It was her father’s gun, one which the family named “Peacemaker,” after their legendary ancestor’s gun. She dropped the key at the front desk – she had no plans to return – tossed her duffel in the trunk and got in the car to head home. If she left right away and got lucky, she might hit Purgatory before nightfall.

***

Wynonna looked around at the town before her. The Revenants had clearly escalated their attacks in the few weeks she had been gone. The result was a town in chaos. People took to the streets, looting and vandalizing local businesses. And it was not just the Revenants but also panicked citizens afraid that there would be shortages. Fires had sprung up around town and the small fire department could do little more than prevent them from spreading to neighboring buildings. 

She was shocked at what she saw around her. Where familiar buildings once stood, there was little more than husks. The buildings that weren’t burned to the ground were either boarded up or had their windows broken and contents removed. Graffiti was everywhere. “Whoever heard of a shortage on groceries?” she mused, as she drove by the looted grocery store.

A siren roused Wynonna from her thoughts. The flashing lights of a patrol car reflected in her rearview mirror. She glanced down at her speedometer and swore when she realized she had been lost in her thoughts and had been going quite a bit over the speed limit. 

She slowed and pulled to a stop at the side of the road, preparing her license and registration. The doors of the patrol car opened and two of Purgatory’s finest stepped out and took up positions behind their doors, weapons drawn. “Come out slowly,” a familiar female voice demanded. 

Wynonna opened her door and cautiously stepped out, her hands raised. “I know I’ve been gone a while,” she said, recognizing the shock of red hair behind the driver’s side door, “but I wasn’t expecting this kind of welcome, Sheriff Haught Shot.”

“Wynonna,” Nicole said, letting out her breath and relaxing noticeably. She stood up, holstered her weapon and approached her friend, the other officer following behind, weapon still drawn but at his side. The two women embraced briefly before Nicole stepped back and responded. “We had an officer shot point-blank on a traffic stop of a rental vehicle last week. Given your speed and the out-of-state plates, we weren’t going to take any chances. It’s good to see you back, but you know it’s basically a war zone here, right?”

“I know. But Waverly called me and asked me to come home. I assume she told you?” Nicole nodded. “She said Willa was back and that she might be in trouble.”

“We could use your help, Wynonna. Even with BBD’s resources, we’re outgunned. After the warehouse was hit, the entire Ghost River Triangle erupted.”

“That’s what I’ve been hearing.”

“Does Dolls know you are here?”

“I sent him an email but, ummm, I haven’t checked for a reply.” She shrugged. “Lucado’s gone. BBD can discipline me for all I care. Waverly is what matters. And I have to find Willa.”

“I know,” Nicole sighed. “I wish I could get out to the Homestead to check on Waves. We talk every day and she said she’s fine but…”

“When did you last see her,” Wynonna interrupted suddenly noticing the dark circles under Nicole’s eyes, the fatigue evident in her posture, and the wrinkles in her usually crisply pressed uniform. 

“I’ve been sleeping at the station since before the warehouse raid. I guess it’s been about a week now,” she responded quietly, “and I told her not to come into town.”

“I’m surprised she listened,” shock apparent in her voice. Her sister was hard to keep out of the action when she wanted to help.

“I threatened to lock her in a cell if she so much as came near the station. And Dolls sent Jeremy out to work from the Homestead until things settle down so she wouldn’t be alone.” She let out a sigh that corroborated Wynonna’s suspicions – Nicole was exhausted and running on fumes. 

“Hey Lonnie,” Wynonna called out to the other officer. “I need the Sheriff here to come with me to investigate something Waverly reported at the Homestead.”

“Wynonna, I can’t…”

“Haught, you look like you haven’t slept in days. You won’t be any good to anyone if you are too tired to think. And what will Waverly do if something happens to you? More importantly, what will she do to me if she knows I saw you and let you go back to work in this condition?” She gestured at Nicole’s disheveled state. “I will drag your ass out to the homestead if I have to rather than face Waverly’s wrath.”

Nicole looked at the younger officer who was watching her and waiting for instructions. She eventually nodded and addressed him “take the vehicle straight back to the station. Don’t go out on patrol alone. Let Dolls know Wynonna is back. Have him and Doc meet us at the station in the morning. Tell Nedley he’s in charge until I get back.”

“Nedley?” Wynonna asked curiously.

“Like I said, we’re outgunned. He’s helping out around the station so I can be out in the field.”

“C’mon, Haught Stuff, let’s get you home so you can see your girl and,” she sniffed, “take a long shower.” 

Wynonna turned and walked back toward the car, leaving Nicole staring at her incredulously and just a bit offended. “Wynonna…”

***

Waverly was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the unmistakable sound of tires on gravel that could only mean a car had turned up the Homestead’s driveway. Nicole had been staying at the station and was supposed to be out on patrol and Jeremy was out in the barn working. Wynonna hadn’t told her when, or even if, she'd make it to town. And the Homestead was far enough from the center of town that nobody just happened upon it. 

She looked out a window but the car pulling up was unfamiliar. She grabbed her trusty shotgun and opened the door. 

As the driver’s door opened, Waverly stepped onto the porch and pointed her shotgun in their direction. “What are you doing on my land, you shit-ticket!?!”

For the second time that evening, Wynonna cautiously exited the car with her hands in the air. “Is that any way to greet your favorite sister?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly lowered the shotgun and ran to her sister, throwing her arms around her with enough force to nearly knock her over. 

“Whoa there, baby girl.” She hugged her back tightly. “I’m glad to see you too. But what is with people greeting me with guns drawn today? Haught Head did the same thing.”

A wave of concern washed over Waverly and she took a step back. “You saw Nicole? She’s been working so hard. Did she look okay?”

Wynonna shrugged. “Ask her yourself.”

“Hey, baby,” she heard from behind her. 

“Nicole!” Her voice was full of disbelief and relief as she saw her girlfriend for the first time in over a week. She threw herself at Nicole, nearly knocking her over as she had just done to Wynonna. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman, holding her as close as she could. Nicole held her close, placing gentle kisses on the top of her head. “I’ve been so worried.” 

“I’m here now. And I’m not leaving tonight.”

“Really?” Nicole nodded and Waverly held her even closer, fighting back relieved tears that had started to well up in the corner of her eyes. She sniffed then leaned back to look up at her girlfriend. “Ummm, baby? You kinda need a shower…”

Wynonna let out a roar of laughter as she grabbed her bag and shut the trunk. “Told ya so,” she said, walking toward the house. 

Nicole was about to retort before Waverly interjected, “c’mon, baby. While you shower, I’ll make us all some dinner.” She took Nicole’s hand and led her into the house. 

***

The next morning, they met Doc and Dolls at BBD’s offices. Wynonna quickly learned that Waverly had downplayed the extent of Dolls’ and Doc’s injuries from the raid when they spoke on the phone. Dolls had two cracked ribs, his left arm in a sling, and a black eye on top of numerous cuts, scrapes and bruises, mostly the result of debris the explosion sent flying in all directions. Doc was bruised and scraped up and had his foot in a cast, his ankle fractured from tumbling down a flight of stairs in the warehouse. There had been a number of BBD casualties in the explosion.

Wynonna and Dolls met privately while Waverly and Nicole hid out in Nicole’s office with the door closed and locked. Officially, Dolls had reprimanded Wynonna for disobeying orders by returning to Purgatory. Effective that morning, she was suspended until the orders transferring her back to his command were approved by the district commander. Unofficially, he had welcomed her back, acknowledging that she would spend her time while suspended looking for her sister. Dolls had privately discussed with her the possibility that Willa might have information that could be useful in their efforts against the Revenants and Bulshar.

After the meeting, Waverly reluctantly agreed to return to the Homestead with Wynonna. She had insisted she could be more helpful working from BBD’s offices but it was hard to fight back when her sister and girlfriend joined forces. Still, it was only when Nicole promised to return to the Homestead that evening and Wynonna agreed to let her help figure out how to help Willa that she relented. 

“C’mon, baby girl. Let’s figure out what’s going on with our sister and let Red Haught get back to work. And, Nicole, you missed a button there,” she noted, gesturing to Nicole’s shirt.

Nicole nearly choked, her face turning almost as red as her hair. She looked down at her shirt, then looked back up at Wynonna with a glare.

“I knew it! You were defiling my sister in your office while I was getting suspended by Dolls.”

“More like she was…” she started but then cut off as she felt Waverly’s grip on her hand tighten with vise-like intensity. Waverly stared daggers at her. “Ummm… never mind. Let me walk you two out.”

As the women walked out of the sheriff’s department toward Wynonna’s rental car, gunfire suddenly rang out around them.

“Nicole!” Waverly screamed as the officer fell backwards.

“I’m okay,” Nicole said through clenched teeth and with short breaths. “I’m wearing a vest.”

Wynonna glanced over at her sister. “Finally picked the smart one.”

“Super smart,” Waverly said, kissing Nicole.

Just then, Wynonna noticed someone in a dark coat, hair covered by a hood, dart out from behind a dumpster and run down an alley. “Stay here,” she ordered the other two as she bolted after the running figure, pulling Peacemaker as she ran.

The person fired over their shoulder without aiming, the shot ringing against a wall several feet away from Wynonna.

“I will shoot if you don’t stop.”

“Fuck you,” a female voice growled, firing another shot.

Wynonna fired off a quick shot and the woman fell to the ground as the bullet hit her leg. The woman’s gun fell from her hand and bounced away as she hit the ground. She started to crawl toward it as Wynonna approached slowly.

“I wouldn’t do that,” she warned. The figure kept reaching so Wynonna kicked the gun away and pointed Peacemaker in her direction. “You want to tell me why you just shot my friend?” It was less a question than a command.

“Go to hell,” the woman said, turning around to glare at Wynonna. Her eyes went wide and she fell back to the ground, unable to look her sister in the eyes.

“Willa? What’s become of you?”

“Me? Have you not seen what is going on here, especially since you left town? A secret organization comes into town, heavily armed and starts playing the role of some security force?”

“They came here because of the Revenants. The same gang you are running with,” Wynonna spat.

“Bobo is trying to save this city!”

“Bobo is a criminal. He has always been a criminal.”

“You don’t know him, Wynonna.”

“Don’t do this Willa. You know why I’m here? Because Waverly called me worried sick when she heard you were running with the Revenants again.”

“Don’t try to guilt me, Wynonna. It won’t work.” She pushed herself up, practically daring Wynonna to stop her.

Wynonna kept Peacemaker trained on her. “Don’t make me do this Willa. You’re my sister.”

“You won’t shoot me, Wynonna,” she said with confidence. “You don’t have it in you. Go back to the homestead with Waverly and her cop girlfriend. Better yet, do what you do best and leave.” Willa started slowly limping down the alley.

“Me? You’re the one…”

Out of nowhere, gunfire erupted, pieces of brick and debris flying as the bullets hit the walls around them. Wynonna hit the ground, rolling behind a trash can to take what little cover she could.

“Willa, take cover,” she yelled. Her warning came too late. Willa was lying still with blood starting to pool around her. She tried to move toward Willa but more bullets whizzed by her. She cried out as a bullet struck her shoulder.

Wynonna looked around, spotting a shadowy figure on a rooftop ahead of them. She took aim, firing until Peacemaker was empty. The man fell forward, tumbling off the roof to land with a thud about twenty feet further down the alley. Seeing no motion from the man, she picked up the gun Willa had dropped earlier and cautiously moved toward her sister. She could see Willa had been shot multiple times and had lost a lot of blood. She sat beside her, gently pulling her sister’s head onto her lap.

“He was a Revenant,” Willa coughed out weakly. “He's the one who shot… Waverly’s girlfriend. I was just sent to see what was going on when Bobo noticed you back in town and heading to the station.”

“Then why did you run?”

“Because I knew he’d try to finish the job if I didn’t create a distraction. I shot at you to try to get you to back off.”

“We’re gonna get help.” She could hear Nicole and Waverly calling from down the alley, the sound of multiple people running toward their direction echoing down the alley.

“I’m gonna die, Wynonna.” She coughed, blood and saliva dripping from her mouth. As Wynonna’s tears hit her, she continued, “It’s okay. Just, promise you’ll do one thing for me.”

“Anything.”

“Tell Waverly I’m sorry…” she coughed, choking a bit before continuing. “Tell her I’m sorry for everything.”

“Tell her yourself, Willa. She’s here.” But her eyes were closed and her breathing had stilled.

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled as she and Nicole neared them. “We heard the gunfire are you… Willa?”

“I’m sorry baby girl. She said to tell you she is sorry for everything.”

“There’s a faint pulse, but she’s lost a lot of blood,” a medic said, calling his partner over.

Wynonna stood, her clothing stained with her older sister’s blood.

“She shot my girlfriend,” Waverly said indignantly.

“He did,” Wynonna said, gesturing toward the prone figure in the distance.

“Waves,” Nicole said, reaching gently for the smaller woman and pulling her into a hug. “Let’s go back to the station.” Waverly nodded silently and let her girlfriend lead her back toward the station.

Around them, officers had started securing the scene. Medics were working on Willa, preparing to move her. Figures in black body armor – BBD agents – scoured the nearby rooftops, ensuring there were no other Revenants around.

“Earp,” Dolls’ voice came from behind her as she felt a hand on her uninjured shoulder. “Let’s go back to the station and get you to the hospital so we can get that wound patched up.”

Wynonna smirked. “It’s just a flesh wound. It’s not like my arm’s gone.” She let him help her up and they followed Nicole and Waverly down the alley.

****

Nicole had planned to go right back to duty, insisting that she was fine despite taking multiple rounds to her vest, but one look from Waverly had disabused her of that notion. On the whole ride to the hospital, Waverly lectured both Nicole and Wynonna, insisting she could not decide which of them was more stubborn when injured. 

Nicole had some bruising from where her vest had absorbed the impact of the bullets but was otherwise uninjured. Nonetheless, the doctor had insisted she take at least a couple days off to recuperate. Oddly enough, that advice hadn’t come until Waverly had followed the doctor out of the room momentarily, insisting she was just “going to the restroom.” The doctor returned moments later, and informed Nicole she should not return to work yet “in case she had a concussion from the fall,” despite there being no evidence she had sustained any head injury. Wynonna’s wound was cleaned and bandaged and she was given some painkillers to take the edge off the pain she started feeling once the adrenaline wore off.

Then they sat in a hospital waiting room and waited. Willa had been taken directly into surgery and they were still waiting for an update several hours later. BBD had posted security in the corridor leading to the operating room and at other strategic locations throughout the hospital. Every time a doctor or nurse exited through the doors leading to the operating rooms, the group would look over expectantly. 

“The shooter was a Revenant, Dolls.” It was Wynonna who finally broke the silence. “Willa was Bobo’s girl, why would they risk that?”

“We have reason to believe Willa has been growing uncomfortable with the Revenants’ involvement with Bulshar and the escalation in their activities. Someone, maybe even Bobo himself, must have gotten suspicious.”

“That’s why she didn’t shoot Nicole?” Waverly asked.

“She said she was just there to gather information. She ran off and shot toward me to create a distraction so the shooter couldn’t finish the job,” Wynonna replied sadly.

“You believe her?”

“I dunno, baby girl. Willa left to ‘find peace’ after Daddy was killed but we don’t really know where she’s been or what she’s been doing. We don’t know why she is back. If you hadn’t seen her at Shorty’s, would we even know she was back?”

“We’ll know more when the ballistics reports come back on the guns,” Dolls interjected. “The forensics team that examined the scene at the station did preliminarily conclude that the shots came from an elevated position, so it appears she was telling the truth about the shooter, at least.”

Wynonna and Waverly both sighed, whether in relief or something else was up to interpretation.

The doctor emerged a short time later, looking tired. “She’s out of surgery. She lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go for a while, but the bullets didn’t hit any major organs. She isn’t completely out of the woods yet and the recovery might be slow but it looks like she will pull through.”

“She’s an Earp, so she’s stubborn.” Wynonna said. “When can we see her?”

“She is in recovery now. I’ll make sure someone lets you know when she is moved to a room, but it could be a while. Honestly, she’ll probably sleep through the night if you want to head home and come back in the morning.”

“Thanks doctor,” Dolls responded. After the doctor left, he turned to the others. “I am going to make arrangements to make sure her room is in a secure location and that she is under 24/7 guard. You three should head home. I’ll make sure someone calls you as soon as she wakes up.”

Wynonna and Waverly started to speak up but the look on Dolls’ face made clear he countenanced no opposition. They sighed in unison.

“Why don’t I make us all dinner,” Nicole offered ushering the tired sisters toward the door.

***

Willa stirred in the hospital bed, slowly waking. The movement distracted Wynonna from the reports she was reading. Wynonna had ended up returning to the hospital late the prior night, despite the doctor’s assurance that her sister would sleep through the night. She wanted to be there when Willa woke up. At least that was the excuse she gave the staff and the BBD guards on duty. The truth was that the Homestead had thin walls and, for the second night in a row, it was all too apparent that Nicole and Waverly had not spent quality time together in a while. She figured she would get more sleep in a hospital chair than at the homestead.

“Wynonna?” Willa was still groggy and was slowly coming to. “Where am I? What are you doing here?”

“You’re in the hospital. You were shot. What do you remember?”

“I… I remember shooting at you in an alley to try to scare you off from following me. Wait… did you shoot me?”

Wynonna chuckled. “Ummm, yeah, about that… I thought you shot at us. I didn’t know it was you.”

“And then I got shot by a Revenant. He wasn’t one of Bobo’s guys, Wynonna,” she added quickly, before Wynonna could respond. “He was one of Bulshar’s guys. They have been trying to wrest control from Bobo. Bobo isn’t perfect but he protects this town from outsiders — all outsiders.” Wynonna knew she was referring to BBD.

“Willa, if you really believe that, then help us get Bobo to turn on Bulshar. BBD can get you into protective custody…”

“Wynonna,” Willa interrupted, looking around as if to make sure no one was around. She continued in a lower voice, “he’s already working with BBD. When he was arrested, he agreed to cooperate if they got Bulshar’s people out of Purgatory and then left themselves.”

“He… what? I’m going to need to process this.”

Wynonna walked out, heading straight into the waiting room where she knew Dolls would be. He stood up upon seeing her approach. He shrunk back slightly, seeing the look on her face. She was a woman on a mission and he was her target.

“What the fuck, Dolls,” she said, shoving him. “Why are you hiding things from me that can get my sister killed?”

“What are you talking about, Earp?” He looked genuinely confused and it dawned on her that just maybe he didn’t know.

“We need to talk. Not here.”

A few minutes later, they were in the secure BBD offices at the sheriff’s department. “Bobo is working with BBD, Dolls. His arrest was a pretext.”

“I had no idea,” Dolls said quietly, a note of frustration and anger in his voice.

“I’m guessing the bitch kept it tight to the vest for personal interest.” There was fury in Wynonna’s voice. It wasn’t the first time Lucado had put her family in danger.

“I’ll make some inquiries.”

***

A few days later, Bobo Del Rey showed up at Willa’s hospital room. Dolls had Willa reach out and had arranged a diversion that would make it appear he had snuck in had anyone loyal to him or Bulshar been watching.

“Wynonna Earp,” a once familiar drawl said when he noticed her in the room. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’ll make this quick, Bobo. We’re getting my sister far away from here, away from Bulshar’s reach.”

“I’ve been trying to convince her of that, myself.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Willa asked.

“No.” Bobo and Wynonna said in unison.

“Okay,” Wynonna continued. “We’re on the same page about that. I also understand we are on the same page about getting Bulshar out of Purgatory. We need to know about the deal you had with Lucado and we’re going to need to work together.”

“And then?”

“Once Bulshar and his cronies are gone, BBD is going to maintain a small presence here. As long as the Revenants go back to just the petty shit they were doing before, BBD will stay out of it. You know Nicole – she’s not going to just stand by and let the Revenants wreak havoc on town, but she’s also not going to go raiding the trailer park over petty crime. Your guys get caught doing something stupid and they’ll have to answer for it. Otherwise, you aren’t her priority.”

“You realize I can just leave and let Bulshar’s guys take over this town…”

“Except you won’t. Do we have a deal?”

“Deal,” he answered. “But, Wynonna, you better hold up your end of this bargain. And I’m expecting you will make sure the others do, as well. If not…”

“I will. You might want to say your goodbyes now. I don’t think you’ll have another chance before we transfer her.”

***

“Waverly,” Willa said sadly. The sisters had not had much chance to talk and now Willa was being transferred to a secret, secure location for the foreseeable future. “I’m sorry, for everything. I hope we have a chance to get to know each other again when this is all over.”

“We have a lot of time to make up for.” Waverly felt Nicole’s arm wrap around her, letting her feel supported.

“Take care of my sisters, Sheriff. Both of them,” she added, glancing at Wynonna.

Wynonna joined her sister and Nicole as BBD agents led Willa off. Dolls and Doc joined a moment later.

“Will she be okay, Wynonna?” Waverly asked quietly.

“She’ll be secure and protected. And we finally have a chance to end this. It took an alliance with that psychopath, and I know you don’t like the terms, Nicole” she said, glancing at the redhead who gave a disapproving look, “but we can manage the local Revenants once Bulshar is gone.”

“The information Willa and Bobo have given us so far checks out,” Doc added. “We know who the local guys are and who has remained loyal to Bobo.”

Dolls nodded. “BBD agents in the Big City have already gotten some leads based on that information. This is going to work.”

As the van taking Willa out of town drove out of sight, Wynonna turned to the others. “So, drinks at Shorty’s? I really need to talk to Gus about getting more craft brews on tap.”

Waverly stared at her with confusion etched in her features.

“What? I got a little spoiled while I was stuck in Montana. There is some great beer down there.” She turned and walked off in the direction of the bar.

“I do miss good beer,” Nicole agreed to no one in particular as she took Waverly’s hand to follow Wynonna. Doc followed after them.

“Guys, it’s only 10 a.m.” Dolls called after them.

“Come on, boss.” Jeremy said behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Waverly must have texted him. “It has been a rough few months and things are finally looking up. Let’s celebrate it while we can.” He walked off to join the others.

Dolls couldn’t really deny his logic, so he hurried to catch up with the rest of his team. The fight was far from over, but the tide finally appeared to be turning in their favor. A short break wouldn’t hurt any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything that wasn't for work or grad school, let alone anything that could be considered fan fic, since the 90s. I have had ideas, primarily for screenplays, but haven't had the energy or mental bandwidth to actually write. And I never expected to write fan fiction but I found this amazing community of Wynonna Earp fan fiction writers. Ideas for stories started trickling out over the last few months, some discussed in group chats, others expanded in conversations with potential collaborators, and that got me writing again. So thanks to this amazing community of writers and my Earper group chat community for the support and inspiration. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @Namaenai_Earper


End file.
